


Do you always keep your socks on?

by Jxt



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxt/pseuds/Jxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heres a bit of Richlee filth for you all, there's not much plot in sight but this is the 'night' in question from 'the morning after the night before.' Although the it makes perfect sense read as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you always keep your socks on?

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Melelya/mcr revenge (I don't know how to tag people, anyone know?) for proof reading, correcting my punctuation and generally boosting my confidence about this :) I'm extremely grateful for your help my lovely.
> 
> The title is pretty poor but I couldn't think of one so I'll probably change it if/when I think of a good one. This is my first time writing smut snd I know it does switch points of view quite a lot, but I tried to keep it from just one POV and found that it didn't flow as well. Anyway I hope it's not too confusing to read, if the switching of POV is annoying/not clear then don't hesitate to tell me and I will try and remedy it for next time. As always, criticism is more thn welcome :) hope you enjoy.

As soon as the door clicked shut their lips slammed together in a desperate clinch. 

He tasted of Pinot Noir and dark chocolate from the torte he had enjoyed for desert, that and the deep musky taste that was quintessentially Richard. They'd kissed many times before but this time was different, it was primal and driven by pure need and they both knew exactly what it was going to lead to. 

Lee felt Richards teeth sink into his plump bottom lip, pulling on it and running his tongue along where his teeth had been. Letting out a guttural groan, he pulled Richard flush against his body, grasping the back of his head roughly and tugging slightly on his short hair. Lee continued his rough assault on Richard's lips, enjoying the way that he was trying but failing miserably to stifle his moans. 

Richard had had quite enough of Lee's teasing, he'd been hard since the restaurant where Lee had put on an indecent display of licking tiramisu off his fingers, and his patience had run out. Skin. He needed skin. Roughly pulling out his shirt from where it was tucked into his jeans he pulled the material apart, the buttons ripping apart and flying across the hallway dramatically. Lee broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Richards, "someone's eager, this is my favourite shirt." 

His mind too foggy to think of a smart reply, Richard bent his head and sucked a pink nipple into his mouth. It elicited exactly the response he was hoping for, a sharp gasp and no more smart remarks. 

Lee drove his hips forward, forcing Richards mouth to come away from his nipple and driving his erection into the older man's hip. Rocking forward Richard pressed his own arousal into Lee's, both of them groaning loudly. They rocked their hips together, it was clumsy, but it had the desired effect although it wasn't quite enough friction to get either of them off. 

Richard let out a groan of pure need, his head dropping back exposing the long, pale column of his throat and his hips driving forward pushing his cock wantonly into Lee's palm. 

Grinning Lee bent down and licked a long stripe up the ride of Richard's neck, peppering long lingering open mouthed kisses across his jawline. The friction of Lee's hand on his cock was tantalising, it was a sweet agony, not quite enough to be satisfying. 

His patience finally up, Richard pushed Lee's chest, so their bodies no longer touched. "You are such a tease," he mumbled, not meaning to have said it out loud. 

Lee laughed loudly, flashing Richard a smug grin "I try my best." Now he was stood back he was able to take in Richards appearance. Pre-come stained the front of his boxers, his jeans undone and open exposing the thick bulge of his cock. His chest rose and fell rapidly, pupils blown wide and lips swollen from desperate kisses. 

Richard broke the silence, "come on." He took Lee's hand, leading him down the hall and into the spacious bedroom. He spun Lee round, pushing him gently so he flopped down into the bed. His gaze locking into Lee's, Richard pulled his t-shirt over his head and pushed his jeans down his hips. Clad only in his boxers, his cock looked large and heavy, clearly outlined. Lee licked his lips as Richard wordlessly joined Lee on the bed, eyes still locked on Lee's as he straggled him on the bed, resting his hot palms against Lees heaving chest. 

Grabbing Richard by his wrists, Lee used his height advantage to flip them both over, resting between Richard's spread thighs he rutted against him gently. 

Lee's shirt was hanging off his torso, most of the buttons missing giving Richard a much wanted view of the younger mans broad freckled shoulders and spatters of sparse hair that peppered his chest. One nipple was slightly red from where Richard had bitten it earlier, with splayed fingers Richard slowly dragged his hands up Lee's stomach, onto his chest and up to rest on his shoulders, revelling in the feeling of soft skin over powerful muscle. 

Watching Richard touching him so appreciatively made Lee realise he was still fully clothed. Scrambling off the bed he practically tore his shirt of, the remaining buttons pinging across the room. Pushing his trousers down his narrow hips along with his boxers, he stumbled and had to lean on the wardrobe to take his socks off. The sound of Richard laughing softly caused him to look up and grin sheepishly, Richards laugh was infectious and pretty soon they were both in fits of giggles. 

"Come on," Richard jerked his head indicating that Lee should rejoin him. He lifted his hips up off the bed and rid himself of his boxers, his cock slapping against his stomach as he did so. 

All of a sudden the atmosphere had changed, gingerly Lee sat down on the side of the bed, feet resting on the floor. "Have you got lube and condoms?" 

Richard nodded, leaning over to the other side of the bed exposing his generous pale backside to Lee as he did so. The temptation was too much, Lee crawled backwards onto the bed and leant down, sinking his teeth into the top of Richards arse cheek gently. Richards body jolted in surprise as Lee sucked hard where he had just bitten, the thought of the bruise that would leave him with tomorrow morning made him smile coyly. 

He pressed the tube of lubricant into Lee's hand, watching in amusement as Lee struggled with the cap in his haste. Shifting back onto the bed he laid back, his head resting on the pillows as he opened his legs wider allowing Lee to comfortable kneel between them. He stared at a particularly interesting spot on the ceiling and concentrated on his breathing in an attempt to calm down and prevent himself from coming the minute that Lee touched him. 

He felt a cold and wet fingertip pressing at his entrance, pushing into the warm heat of his body. "Fuck," he breathed out. It had been over a year since he'd last had sex, which was causing him to become hypersensitive. 

Lee groaned, "shit, you're tight." He slowly began to open Richard up, building up a steady pace of one finger before adding a second. By the time he added a third Richard was gripping the sheets as if his life depended on it, a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin as he arched off the bed moaning wantonly. 

Grabbing the condom from the bedside table, Richard tore the foil packet open with his teeth and firmly grasped the base of Lee's cock, not able to resist bending down to lick a long stripe up his shaft and sucking the tip into his mouth. Lee's hips jerked forwards into the warm heat of Richard's mouth of their own accord, but Richard pulled off with a lewd pop before he could get used to the sensation. Removing the condom from the foil Richard expertly rolled it into Lee's cock and laid back on the bed, dragging Lee down with him with a firm pull on his waist. 

One hand resting next to Richards head to support his weight, and one on his cock to guide himself inside he slowly slid into Richard. They both moaned loudly, Lee shuddering at the intensity of the heat and pressure. 

Lee wasn't going to last long, and he could tell by the way Richard was desperately clawing at his back and biting his shoulder in an attempt to stifle his moans, that he wasn't going to either. He wasn't going to draw it out, there would be plenty of time for that later, so shifting his weight forward he began to drive himself harder into Richard's writhing body. 

Wrapping his hand firmly around Richard's neglected cock he began stroking it fast and hard, matching the pace of his thrusts. 

Richard shifted his legs higher to allow Lee better leverage, and it was then that they both simultaneously realise that Richard still had his socks on. At the same time they both exploded with laughter at the absurdity, realising how ridiculous it was that Richard had neglected to take off his socks. 

"Oh god, only you" Lee breathed out, still giggling he leant down to kiss Richard hard on the mouth, his thrusts faltering as he did so. 

Trying to ignore Richards sock glad feet, he concentrated on during Richard to orgasm. He could feel his release building in the base of his spine, with one particularly hard thrust he drove Richard over the edge, his body arching off the bed as he loudly groaned Lee's name. The tightening of Richards muscles around his cock was all he needed to tip him over into orgasm. 

His arms gave way and he collapsed shaking and boneless onto Richard's chest. The lay there, a tangle of sweaty, exhausted limbs neither having the energy to move. 

Eventually, Lee felt Richard pushing against his chest. "Move fatty," he murmured. 

"Oh charming, I make you come and you call me fat." He pushed himself up and flopped down on the bed next to Richard, throwing one arm over his head and searching for Richard's hand where he intertwined their fingers. 

"You weren't the only one doing all the work." Richard rolled over, half lying on Lee's body to lean up and share a lazy open mouthed kiss. 

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, both sleepy and sated but feeling affectionate in their post coital bliss. 

The sweat on his body had begun to cool, the temperature of the room dropping now they were no longer exerting themselves, "I'm cold." Lee rolled off the bed and attempted to encourage Richard to do the same, so that he could pull the duvet from underneath him. 

"Not moving" Richard said sleepily, making no attempt to get up, eyes closed. "Too sleepy."

Tugging the duvet roughly he managed to dislodge it from underneath Richard without him having to get off the bed. "You lazy bastard" he muttered, getting back on the bed and pulling the covers over both of them. 

"Shush," Richard scooted towards him, once more laying on his chest and snuggling into his bed mate. 

Sighing deeply Lee placed a kiss on the top of Richards head, pulling him tight to his side, "So do you keep for socks on in bed for all your boyfriends, or am I special?"

"Rich?" He nudged Richard for a reply, but he was already asleep, his sock clad feet poking out from the bottom of the duvet.


End file.
